


Grasping at Straws

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wales is an Omega in a bind. In his place and time, Omegas are critically in short supply, about one to every three Alphas. More and more restrictive rules are passed to ensure that enough Omegas reproduce, and this means Wales must quit his job as an Army Nurse, among other things. And now, his Alpha brothers, Scotland and England, are pressuring him to marry. They have just the man picked out, too. But can a marriage not based on love work? And is France really the type to be able to make a homey, simple man like Wales happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping at Straws

**Author's Note:**

> More rarepair Omegaverse! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Rhys = Wales  
> Scott = Scotland  
> Sean = Ireland  
> Faolan = Northern Ireland  
> Jia Long = Hong Kong

_With a global shortage of Omegas, the world has found itself in a critical situation. Laws are being passed every day, in every country, that Omegas must be paired with fertile partners; must avoid activities and treatments that may affect their fertility; and that they may not serve in any job that imperils their lives. All Omegas, in about 200 countries, are required to marry. New legislation has also been proposed to ban aborting Omega fetuses, as this seems to be one of the causes of the shortage. However, scientists are still scrambling to figure out all the causes behind this great crisis of 2025..._

Rhys turned off the TV, his heart sinking. The more and more Omega legislation they passed, the more his freedom was restricted. Already, he'd had to quit his job in the Army (as a nurse) because it was 'too dangerous.' Already, they'd taken him off his heat-reducing pills, banning them in the country. And already, they'd revoked his driver's license.

He was sick of it. He felt helpless, like he was just waiting for an Alpha to come along and snap him up. There were too many of them already, all jostling for Omegas, and then Beta girls. This in turn affected Beta guys, who were dismayed to see their usual sources for marriage co-opted by the Alphas.

It sucked balls, to be frank.

He couldn't go anywhere without Alphas eying him like a piece of meat, and he never felt safe outside of his apartment. There were stories on the news all the time about unmated Omegas being raped, or even gang-raped, by Alphas.

He hoped they were the exception and not the norm.

As it was, he'd finished his bag of pretzels, and threw it away. He sighed, walking around his apartment that he was sure to lose soon due to not having a job. He didn't know where he would be next month.

He was hesitant to go to either of his Alpha siblings. His Beta sibling, Sean, was the black sheep of the family and would probably not take kindly to Rhys showing up to live with him. Besides which, Sean was not doing so well himself.

And obviously the little Omega brother, Faolan, was not even out of Arthur's (his younger Alpha sibling) house yet. Their mum had died in giving birth to Faolan, and it wasn't often the poor mite forgot that.

He was honestly a bit scared of his Alpha siblings. In their rush to still have enough Omegas for the volatile Alphas, the laws were getting looser and looser regarding marriage. Arthur had always been possessive with him, and Scott? Scott was an unknown. There was no way to be sure how he'd react, only that he still had no Omega at the age of twenty-five.

He worried for Faolan. But he worried for himself as well.

The knocking at his door scared the crap out of him. “Rhys! Rhys, open up!”

Arthur. Rhys edged towards the door, asking, “What are you here for?”

“Rhys, it's Scott and Arthur. We need to talk to you,” Scott's thick burr came, and Rhys knew they could break down his door if they wanted to. So he opened it.

Arthur came in his nice suit, apparently having just come from work; Scott was wearing a button-up, but it was clear he'd been outside that day, probably working with his construction company in building the apartments that went so high they needed oxygen on the highest floors.

“Hello,” Rhys said sourly, and Arthur gave him a look.

“Don't be a grump, Rhys. We've only come to help you,” Arthur said grumpily. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Rhys still glowered.

Scott, however, he was more happy to see. The biggest brother slapping his arm, saying, “Ah, come on, Rhys. It's all right, we're not here to hurt you!”

“Then what are you here for?” Rhys wanted to know. He felt small compared to them, mostly because he actually was shorter and smaller; it came with the territory, typically, of being an Omega.

As he understood their long history, bonding had not always existed. Way back in the prehistoric times, the sole way of reproducing regarding Alphas and Omegas was the Alphas taking advantage of any Omega they found in heat, and then leaving. It made sense that smaller Omegas developed as a result, since they were easier to hold down.

“Well, obviously, we want you to get mated, or at least married, before the government does it for you,” Arthur said, a scowl on his face.

“Well, goddamnit, Arthur, don't pussyfoot around,” Scott snapped at him.

“Shut the fuck up, Scott. I'm doing what's best for him.”

“Maybe I don't want to get married,” Rhys said, distracting them from their argument. Both had frowns on their faces.

“With how fast this all is moving, you have to know that that isn't possible,” Scott said, though there was a hint of trying to be gentle. Like he thought that Rhys might break.

Rhys glared at both of his brothers. “I am happy alone. I don't want to marry anyone.”

“Don't you think--” Scott started with that gentle tone he rarely used; for once, Arthur was the abrupt and coarse one.

“You're getting fucking married. We've already arranged it.”

Scott glared at Arthur. “Hell, Arthur, what is your fucking problem? He's not a bull you have to wrestle to the fucking ground!”

“You can't do that in this day and age!” Rhys said, a sort of cold sheen of sweat covering his body. He glanced towards his window, but he knew he was fifty stories up and had no hope of escape.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do for money, Rhys? Who's going to pay your doctor's bills, your rent, your grocery bills? Where is it going to come from, moron?” Arthur was in a very bad mood today, clearly.

Rhys glared back anyway. “I’m not getting married!”

Scott sighed. “Look, lad, the government is undoubtedly going to start rationing you guys to the Alphas, or else they’re going to have a riot on their hands. Would you rather have some random bastard who only cares about you to fuck you, or would you rather go with someone we know will be kind to you?”

“ _You_ know,” Arthur sneered, but Scott swatted at his arm.

Rhys looked between them, mumbling, “Don’t call me lad.”

“It’s settled, then. You’ll marry Francis Bonnefoy,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

Rhys wanted to protest, but that icy fear was in his gut; what if he did end up with some abusive drunkard? Or what if they were some controlling freak?

Scott ruffled his hair affectionately, promising, “I’ve only chosen the best for you. You’ll be happy.”

He hoped his brother was right.


End file.
